


孩子气的游戏「源锅」

by Oiner



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 源锅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiner/pseuds/Oiner
Summary: 奶t和奶受的课后故事♂
Relationships: 费沁源/刘增艳
Kudos: 15





	孩子气的游戏「源锅」

费沁源这家伙最近不正常，洪珮雲单手托腮看向正踩着早课铃声走进教室的费沁源眨眨眼睛，有一种直觉告诉她现在这个每天头顶都飘着小花花；上课上到一半突然傻乎乎咧开嘴笑出声；刚放学就立刻不见踪影的费沁源一定是交女朋友了。

没错女朋友。毕竟刚认识费沁源时，对方那一句惊世骇俗的自拆柜门的发言至今都让她记忆犹新。

青春期的少年少女正处于懵懂时期，而外貌可爱的费沁源刚一入校自然就受到了很多小男生的青睐，于是在第一个学期结束前的一周班级里出现了第一个表白者，而他也很荣幸的获得了人生中第一个巨大挫折。

“不好意思，我不喜欢男的。”费沁源用一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑成功斩断了班级男生们的幻想，当然最后腹黑小源也不忘补上一刀。

她用好兄弟式的手法拍拍因为打击石化了的小男生，脸上带着笑意，“如果有漂亮姐姐别忘给我介绍一下～”

关于小费的光荣事迹还有很多，但洪珮雲也懒得数了，虽然自己没啥兴趣每天研究自己同桌的八卦新闻，不过出于好奇她还是在费沁源坐到座位上时不经意地问了一句。

“费沁源，你有姐了？”

……

费沁源皱着眉头脑袋上飘过一排问号，她歪了歪头仔细打量着洪珮雲。

“这位同桌，麻烦说一下中文，我没听懂。”

洪珮雲懊恼自己就不该提起这个话题，显得自己好像很傻似的，她控制自己不去翻白眼以保持住她“冰山美人”的形象，“我说，你有女朋友了吧。”

如果她没看错的话……费沁源这是脸红了？

“你怎么知道的。”费沁源把手背贴在脸颊上给自己降温，然后眯起眼睛目光审视地在洪珮雲身上来回扫描。

“很明显好不啦，就差在你额头上贴着‘我恋爱了’这四个字了。”

猜中了对方心思的洪珮雲有点洋洋得意，不过能让费沁源喜欢的女生是什么类型的还真有点好奇。

“我们学校的？”  
“嗯。”  
“那在我们学年吗。”  
“并没有。”  
“哟，还是位年上御姐？没想到原来你喜欢这一型的。”

费沁源觉得自己的怒气值正在直线飙升，怎么之前都没发现旁边的人这么话痨。

“喂，你今天的问题有一点多。”  
费沁源把自己的座椅向外挪了挪让自己的耳朵能清净一下。

“话题结束，无可奉告。”说着费沁源把头扭到一边将注意力飘到窗外，离再见到她还有好长一段时间啊。

刘增艳埋在一堆高考测试卷中，这种见了鬼的考试模式到底是谁发明的啊，刘增艳撇着八字眉气呼呼地抓了抓炸毛的头发，旁边仿佛永远做不完的试卷堆成一座小山，将身材娇小的某只猫科动物挡得严严实实。

好想喝可乐……也有点想见她……

忙碌的高三总是很难能求到注意时间，不过明天公休日总算能喘上一口气。

下了晚自习夜色也已经慢慢沉下来，作为学校里少有的住宿生自然又要留在学校，不过刘增艳倒也不在意，过了这么长时间她也早就习惯了。

“周一见吧，一个人回去的时候小心一点。”三年的好友宋雨珊拍拍刘增艳头顶，宋雨珊总是可以用冷淡的表情说着关心人的话，这也是让刘增艳很佩服她的一点。

不过还没等刘增艳点头回应就看到宋雨珊少见的露出微笑，“好像……不是一个人哦。”

“嗯？”刘增艳透过熙攘的人群看到了那抹熟悉的身影，有点拽气地靠在门边，稚气未脱的脸上却带着一种疏离的气息，在被发现自己正在盯着她看时挑起眉毛邪气地笑了笑。

“电灯泡就先回家了哦。”宋雨珊冲刘增艳摆摆手，顺着人群消失在了她的视线中。

刘增艳不自然地摸摸鼻子，在某个小朋友毫不掩饰的注视下脚步拖沓地蹭到她身边，她们都不是主动的性格，但在这场酸涩的恋爱开始后年下却担当了强势的角色，这让刘增艳有点泄气，她抬眼看着费沁源嘟起嘴，凭什么啊，这么一张可爱的脸，怎么又奶又t的。

“不抱抱吗？”

费沁源冲她伸开双臂轻笑着说。牵挂一天的人就在面前，刘增艳的耳朵发烫，年上总会有年上的顾虑，周围还有很多人在呢……不过事实证明身体总是比头脑诚实很多。

刘增艳把下巴放在费沁源的肩膀上闻她熟悉的味道，费沁源的身上总是暖得像阳光一样让人安心。

最近的费沁源好像又长高了一点，在拥抱时她的嘴唇可以碰到自己的耳垂，有些温热的呼吸吹得她有点痒。

“今天大家都回去了……要来我房间么……”

费沁源压低声音在她耳边吹着气，语气随意得像在询问晚上要吃什么。

现在的高一女生是怎么回事！刘增艳脸颊烧成了番茄，她用手抵着费沁源的肩膀在过呼吸前拉开距离。

“这里是学校——”这几个字几乎是从牙缝间挤出来的，刘增艳用上目线瞪着她，可惜在某人眼里就是只炸毛的小猫咪。

不过该软的时候还是要软，毕竟这招还挺灵的，深知这条准则的小费同学换上可怜巴巴的表情一只手拽着刘增艳的衣袖，委屈地样子简直让刘增艳想起了她养的“蛋挞”。  
“可我今天好想你…再陪陪我好吗……”

“……好。”

计划通。

一个人有两副面孔这句话一定是形容费沁源的——刘增艳的双眼因为生理反应蒙上水汽，她咬住曲起的手指细碎的呻吟却依然断断续续的从唇角溢出。

敏感的身体泛着浅浅的粉红色，费沁源的脑袋停留在她起伏的胸口，舌尖不时恶作剧的逗弄那处早已挺立的顶端，在刘增艳发出软糯的呻吟声时说出一些让年上更加羞耻的话。

“这里很漂亮，刘增艳。”低哑的声音透着炙热的情欲，掌心适时地轻抚她颤抖的大腿内侧，在湿润的花核上勾起情潮，等待身下的人抽噎着向她求饶。

“费沁源……不行……嗯唔……”

“嘘，隔壁可能还有人在，万一听到了怎么办呢。”费沁源在刘增艳的锁骨上吮吸着一抹殷红，但听她的语气似乎并没有太在意，被花液打湿的指尖在穴口轻轻打着圈。

“哈啊……”刘增艳的小腹因为快感而绷紧，呻吟声也变成了断断续续的抽泣，她抱紧费沁源的肩膀脑袋抵在她的颈窝，身体在微微发抖。

“源源…抱抱我……”

是求欢的猫咪，费沁源低声轻笑吻吻刘增艳轻颤的肩膀，“乖～”

手指进入时温暖细腻的触感让费沁源轻轻叹息，每次抽送都会让下方的人发出想让人更加欺负她的饮泣声，在承受不住快感时会抱住她一遍一遍小声叫着自己的名字。

“源源…源源……”

“我在呢，一直都在……”费沁源低下头在刘增艳嘴唇上落下温柔的吻，“去吧，我的宝宝。”

终究是被她推上浪潮。

再醒来时已经是中午，费沁源揉揉眼睛发现身边的人好像正在气呼呼地盯着自己看，这可不是好预兆，搞不好这个月都没得吃自己女朋友了。

“下次考试前你的房间要拉黑！”

“噢……”

果然，费沁源暗自叹气。

不过下次要换哪里做呢，她可要好好考虑一下～


End file.
